Beauty in Perception
by mirrorshade
Summary: Kaoru is beautiful, but only for Kenshin. So why can only other people see it, not them?


**Beauty in Perception**

**Summary**: Kaoru is beautiful, but only for Kenshin. So why can only other people see it, not them? Yes, the guy is a bit of a chauvinist but it was kinda needed for this one, and I based the character on Kuno fron Ranma 1/2 - which explains it all, really.

The quote is from Episode 78: Crush! (Jap)

* * *

_Kaoru-san's feelings are full of Himura-san_

_Her beauty reflects her feelings towards him_

He was the best. Trained by master of six different styles in the art of combat, never stopping until every technique was learned and perfected, until he could rival the _sensei_ themselves. Tall, broad-shouldered, well-trained he had frequently been praised at his every turn – being the heir of a well-known Shōgun didn't hurt either. He had been searching for a wife since he had left his home at 18, wanting a woman with beauty and elegance, but also one of enough wisdom to understand and appreciate his art.

This was why he heard of the daughter of Kamiya Koshijirou, Kaoru, a kendo master for a long time but only recently being praised as a beautiful and talented young woman. The fact that the praises came at the same time as rumours of a red-haired samurai moving into the Kamiya dojo wasn't lost on him, though he was easily able to dismiss it from his mind.

'They all vouched for the fact that they aren't married. She will be easily won over – women always are'

It was fortunate Doctor Gensai was an old friend of his father, and was very happy to introduce him to the daughter of the _Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū_ style. As he bowed and was introduced to her at the dojo entrance, he felt a rush, both of appreciation of her pretty looks but also disappointment – the girl was pretty but nothing to marvel over. The men who had spoken of her incredible beauty must clearly be not so well travelled as him. He was, however, suitably impressed that she had run the dojo on her own – since it was a **man's** task to run one.

As they sat facing each other across the low table, the Doctor having engaged Kaoru in a lively discussion, he allowed himself to study. Her pale, narrow face held twinkling navy blue eyes, which held both intelligence and kindness. Her long dark hair was pulled up with a purple ribbon, and he could see the muscles in her body work as she shifted and gestured as she spoke, belying considerable strength for a woman. Her bearing was upright enough to speak about her background as the daughter of a great warrior, but he sensed in the way she spoke that she had a sharp enough temper when provoked and there was a proud tilt to her head, but not so proud as to be arrogant. The overall picture was one of a pretty woman with some traits better suited to himself – it both attracted and shocked him – a strong woman he had wanted, but not one trained like a man.

The girl was pretty, but not the astounding beauty he had been left to believe she was. He was about to make his excuses and leave when a male voice called 'Tadaima!' from the dojo entrance. When the owner of the voice pulled the shoji back, he suddenly saw why she had only recently become reputed for her beauty.

Her entire being changed upon sight of him – slightly more female characteristics coming to the fore upon sight of the red-haired man with a scar on his cheek. She straightened up even more, a welcoming smile creasing her features and eyes which had been bright already sparkled, warmth for the samurai seeping out of her through her expressive eyes. The overall effect transformed her entire being from pretty to incredibly stunning – somebody he might have been interested in if he had been able to ignore the signs. The transformation itself said enough, but the love that radiated from her spoke her hidden heart clear enough – as well as the suspicious and quite possessive look violet eyes shot him after returning the girl's smile with no less feeling. Kamiya Kaoru was already somebody else's, despite the lack of any ceremony saying so.

As he left he smiled to himself. He wondered if either of them knew just how much Kaoru's beauty relied on Himura's continued presence in her dojo. Somehow, he really doubted it. Humming softly, he set off down the road.


End file.
